Sleeping For Eternity
by Carnage25
Summary: Imprisoned for 2000 years, used to keep a planet alive by the blood of the one brought her into this world while The Guardians channeled her power and now she's awake. An Idea I had, let me know what you think, please review, I don't own Winx Club.
1. Chapter 1

Icy grit her teeth as she stumbled down the dark cavern, bracing herself against the stone walls, limping alone as she followed the pale purple light at the end of the tunnel, trying to ignore the pained screams lf her sisters as they fought The Guardians. Her blood warm on the left side of her face; dripping from her chin, leaving a sparse trail behind.

' _Nearly there…'_

KABOOM

"Ahhhh!" Icy cried as her back was struck by a large fire ball, her once pale flesh screaming with pain as it was burned away, shooting forward, her shoulder catching on a pointed rock, tearing a fresh wound, blood splattering along the cavern as she continued to fall, catching herself on the uneven flooring.

She hit the ground hard.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice you running off?" Taunted the arrogant voice of The Guardian known as Faragonda.

Icy looked up, bathed in a purple glow, her heart skipping a beat as she stared up the giant purple crystal, a good fifty feet in height at least. And there, in the centre of the crystal was a thin figure, imprisoned, her eyes shut and head leaning back, immobile.

"Ahhhgh!" Icy cried as she felt the guardian strike her again, grimacing she forced herself to look, her left leg was immersed within a scarlet flame, the flesh starting to slowly twist along with her muscles until finally a sickening crack filled the cavern, her leg twisting to the point it was no longer recognisable as anything but a grotesque twisted up thing. "AIIIEEEEEEE!"

The glow vanished, but the agony remained. Gritting her teeth Icy began to drag herself along the cavern floor, every inch her leg screamed at her to stop. But she needed to keep moving.

"I'm impressed you're still going." Faragonda extended her hand and fired a yellow blast of magic, it struck the back of Icy's uninjured knee and severed her leg down.

"Aiiieee!"

Hesitating she continued to drag herself along, leaving a thick trail of blood behind her. She was so close now, five paces and she would be touching it; she started to reach out.

"No!" Another blast and her elbow down to her fingers; was severed leaving a stump in its place, blood erupting from it like a broken faucet.

She fell forward, her vision starting to blur, black dots setting in.

Her strength was fading fast, she need to do it now, she craned her neck and bit into what was left of her upper arm, wincing as she forced herself to break the skin, the familiar bitter metallic taste filling her mouth she turned and spat at the crystal, her blood falling onto the floor aside from the last few drops that grazed the crystal and started to slide down.

A hissing sound filled the air as the blood on the crystal began to boil.

"What have you done?"

Icy fell, barley feeling her head hit the floor, the numbness setting in as she stared at the crystal the fizzing surface spreading, the glow starting to dim, cracks forming on the inside.

Faragonda startled ruffling through her robes, her fear evident in her panicked breaths, she needed to find it; she needed to stop this.

The crystal shattered, she froze and looked up.

There she was. Stood in where her mystical prison had kept her, her fiery locks hiding her face, the rest of her naked as the day she were born.

Faragonda held up a small vile with a scarlet liquid within it, she could already feel her strength fading her.

"Long…time…no…see…Faragonda." The woman breathed, sounding like she was struggling, it had been centuries since her lungs had drawn breathe after all.

"Demon I seal thy away in prison of-" She was silenced, her body slammed against the stone wall, an iron crushing grip round her neck holding her in place.

"Not…this time." The woman smirked, her bangs parting to reveal eyes, black scleras; the flesh around her eyes sunken in, darkening as if bruised, her irises crimson with flecks of black threading them.

The woman's other hand seized Faragonda's wrist, sharply twisting it.

*Crack*

"Aiiieeee!"

The wrist folded back, the glass tube in her hand falling to the floor and shattering, the scarlet fluid flowing onto the floor.

"Never…again." She breathed.

"Bloo-" She tightened her hold on her neck.

"You don't get to say my name, not after what you did." She paused and looked back at Icy's fallen form, her life slowly leaving her. "Looks like you missed a few demon bloodlines in your cleansing…there isn't much in her but even a thousandth hint of demon blood was all I needed." She released her hold on Faragonda's neck, allowing the woman to fall to the floor, turning and approaching the blonde girl.

Fwoosh

She barley so much as flinched as she felt the small fire ball hit her back, the reddened skin quickly returning to its pale colour.

"You know you shouldn't waist your magic old woman, you no longer can drain my power…all those centuries…they're finally catching up to you." She chuckled.

"I can't…let you…" Faragonda choked, she could feel her strength flooding out of her with every breath, she could feel her bones aging and cracking.

The demon took her wrist to her lips and bite a large chunk out of it, staining her lips with blood before slowly turning her wrist over and allowing it to drizzle onto the fallen girls face and into her lips until the hole closed, she licked up the blood, admiring the perfection of her skin before turning back to Faragonda, now looking deathly pale.

"You imprisoned me and channelled my power, my immortality…used is to wipe out every demon you could find…till you believed they were extinct, genocide, while imprisoning the original demons like me to force out life force into the planets." Bloom stated, ignoring the sick cracking of Icy's fallen body slowly healing.

"If you…leave…"

"The planet dies." Bloom laughed. "You can't overpower me or use the blood of my kin to imprison me…so you appeal to my humanity…that's gone." She blurred into action, lifting Faragonda by her neck a good three feet off of the floor.

"Bloom..." She increased her grip till she couldn't breathe.

"I said you didn't have the right to say my name." Her lips parting to reveal a pair of fangs, her eyes burning with hatred. "Two thousand years. It would be amusing to watch you age into dust but I think it would be much more fitting if you were the first to feed my hunger." She pulled her close and bit into her neck, crushing the fragile bones of her wrinkly neck as her fangs struck them and she began to feed.

Once she had her fill she released the old woman, her broken corpse falling to the floor, lifeless eyes staring up at her as her body continues to age away.

She glanced to Icy, the girls leg had untwisted and her missing limbs were starting to regenerate.


	2. Chapter 2

GASP

Icy's eyes shot open, gasping for breath, her lung burning each time she inhaled.

"About time." Bloom sighed turning her gaze from the still aging corpse of Faragonda, now nearing mummification sans the bandages. Icy looked round, blinking repeatedly as she stumbled to her feet and paling considerably as she stared at the being she had released with her blood standing naked before her, holding a severed arm in her hand, missing three fingers.

"Hope you don't mind but my mother did always insist on 'waste not want not.'" She stated, putting on a rather calm voice with a slight edge to it as she indicated to the arm she was holding. Icy slowly turned to look at her own arm, frowning to see it still there; she looked over herself, catching herself on how she hadn't realized that she healed; the memories of what the Guardian had done to her in this 'room.' She looked to the ground her blood was there along with half her severed leg.

"Is…that…?" She slowly turned back to the redhead.

CRACK

Icy went stiff as she watched the woman bite her thumb off her hand, chewing rather audibly, her teeth stained with drying blood.

"Your arm? Yeah, want some?" She extended the severed limb to her, Icy stumbling back, coving her mouth and nose to fight down the bile threatening to climb her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from the limb.

"Pathetic." Bloom drawled, retracting her offer and biting off the remaining finger, fighting back a smirk at how the girl shivered at the sound. "Stop being a baby." That got her to open her eyes, now gawking at Bloom.

"A…baby?"

"So it can speak."

"Uh…" Bloom rolled her eyes; her patience was growing thin with this one.

"Forget it…just grab the leg and follow me, I've been in this cavern long enough." Bloom drawled turning her back to the girl and approached the tunnel that had led to the room, taking another bite out of Icy's hand, half her palm vanishing into her mouth.

Shaking a little Icy turned to look at where her leg lay in a small pool of blood, timidly she picked it up, grimacing with disgust as she felt the still cooling flesh in her hand; it was a little heavier than she had expected, it was still dribbling, she could feel the bile climbing her throat again, forcing herself to look away she followed after the woman she had revived…or freed?

She caught up to Bloom rather quickly.

"What's your name child?" She asked; Icy hesitated. "Your name." She flinched at the sudden sharpness to her tone.

"I-Icy."

"Icy?" She mimicked, as if tasting the name on her tongue. "You have my thanks…Icy…for providing me with the blood I needed to escape my prison and break the seal…and for providing a welcome snack."

CRACK

She flinched again.

"Don't mention it." She breathed; Bloom smirked, licking at the blood on her lips.

"My name was Bloom but you may call me Milady for now."

"Milady?" Icy questioned, frowning a little at the implication, no not implications the woman…Bloom was outright stating that she was the superior one even though she had released her.

"That is correct."

"But…"

CRACK

Bloom was down to her wrist now, Icy chose to silence her objections for now, something about arguing with an ancient demon while she slowly ate your severed limb was rather disturbing.

It wasn't long before they came to the next cavern, Icy hesitated as Bloom stepped out to it, she could hear slight groaning, fear gripped her heart, when she had fled down to that cavern she had left her sisters fighting the other guardians…no not fighting, they were been tortured…sadistic bastards.

Icy stepped into the room, her eyes widening at what she saw. Her two sisters were unconscious by one wall, covered in blood, the stench polluting the damp air of the caves while the guardians were…

Bloom approached Saladin, the once great sorcerer bracing himself against his staff like a tall cane, his silver hair now grey and splitting, like each hair was slowly dying, he was hunched over, his skin deathly pale and racking, his breathing audible, like his lungs were filled with dust.

"So…that's…why…" He stated; his voice thin and cracking as he focused a pitiful glare on Bloom. She stopped in front of him, towering his frail body arrogantly, a smirk of supremacy upon her red lips.

"You failed old man." Her hand moved in a blur of motion, snatching the sorcerer's staff, chuckling as he fell to the floor, sickening cracks echoing throughout the room as her legs snapped upon impact with the floor, his kneecaps shattering.

"Arrrghh!"

Icy could only watch, trembling for an entirely new reason, just what had she released?

Bloom slammed the staff on the ground, her smirk growing as the head of the staff shattered upon impact rendering it useless as a focusing tool for magic power, she dropped the implement, the sound clanging sound of wood on rock echoing.

"Just because…we're…beaten doesn't…"

Bloom silenced Saladin with a powerful kick to his head, his neck shattering and his head flying from his body and bouncing down one of the numerous tunnels as its momentum slowed, the headless corpse fell with a thud, his blood spewing over the ground list a busted fire hydrant, bathing Bloom's feet and lower legs in the warm, gooey liquid.

She turned to Griffin; the now ancient woman was laid against a wall, her eyes closed and her breath slowing as the life left her body.

"Wh-What happened to them?" Icy felt her heart skip a beat as she heard her own voice leave her throat, Bloom turned to face her, the lower half of her face covered in a thin layer of blood and the severed half eaten limb still in hand.

Bloom smiled; showing her bloody teeth.

"These three are the ones that sealed me two thousand years ago, using my mother's blood to bind me; soon after they started to channel my power…after all I didn't need it." Icy flinched as another edge slipped into Bloom's tone. "They used my power and immortality to their crusade against our kind…doing everything in their power to wipe out the demon bloodlines…when you used your blood to release their power started to fade along with their immortality…with every second after my seal was broken they began to age rapidly and will continue to do so until they fall into dust and of course without me they have lost most of their power."

Icy looked to Griffin, the former Guardian now looked more like a breathing corpse than the all-powerful witch she had been.

"I doubt she has long left." Icy jerked back to Bloom, the fiery haired demon was glaring at the breathing corpse again.

"W-Will you…leave…h-her t-to…"

"No." Icy stepped back. "While it would be satisfying to watch her crumble into dust I want to be the one to end her life." Bloom sent the woman one last smirk before taking a deep breath.

Griffin's eyes widened with fear, tears welling in her eyes.

"P-Please n-no…aiiieeeeee!"

Icy leapt back, biting back her own screams as flames erupted from between Bloom's lips and consumed the aged witch, her screams of agony quickly dying as the flames consumed her.

"What the hell!"

Bloom looked back at her, smoke still wafting from her lips, a sadistic glow to her eyes; the light of the flames giving her a more demonic look to her.

"Come now don't tell you didn't know what you were releasing." Bloom laughed as she began to approach the bloody bodies of Icy's sisters, the ice witch finding herself frozen in place, unable to bring herself to move only to breath a long breathe of relief as Bloom bit into her and proceeded to force feed them, vague memories flashing before Icy's mind of a disturbingly hot metallic taste filling her mouth.

"I'm one of the Original Demons." Bloom spoke slowly, her voice carrying an almost royal inflexion to it. "Half Vampire…Half Dragon."

FLOP

The severed leg fell from Icy's hand onto the floor.

A/N Hope you liked it, apologies for the length but not much planned yet so I am writing this one as I get the ideas, you want more chapters then review.


	3. Chapter 3

Icy was more than thankful for her immunity to cold temperatures as she took in the frozen palace she was in, the floor covered in a layer of ice and snow, the furniture broken, a crystal chandelier in the centre of the large room, the metal bent at awkward angles, the crystals long since shattered, the bed coated in black mould, the stench filling the air.

"Why are we here again?" Darcy asked, rubbing her arms in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

"This is my home." Bloom answered, still naked, looking about the room with a forlorn expression. "Or it was two thousand years ago." She stroked an old wardrobe, the wood hidden beneath a thick layer of ice.

"Your home?" Icy asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"The planet Domino." Bloom answered.

"Domino?" Stormy muttered, straining her memory for where she had heard the name, barley recalling it been mentioned in her history class, something to do with the war and cleansing but the texts focused so much on the Guardians and their fight that the planet had only been briefly mentioned.

"Yes…" Icy frowned at Bloom's suddenly soft, almost vulnerable tone. "I was born here…raised and groomed to take the throne…this used to be my room…" She looked round, seeming to not see the room, her eyes glazing over and becoming soft.

 _Flashback…_

 _A young girl with fiery curled hair washing over her shoulder, dressed in a very poufy pink dress, a small silver tiara on her head was dancing round a rather extravagant room, high pink walls, a divine antique chandelier in the centre of the ceiling, the metal coated in gold, giant crystals gleaming in the light. A large pink wardrobe rested against the wall, beautiful carvings of the great dragon upon it, a four poster queen sized bed resting by the window, red velvet curtains around it._

 _A dark skinned girl stood by the wardrobe, sixteen years of age, wearing transparent pale blue pants that left her teal thong clearly visible with a matching bra squeezing her breasts so that they popped up. She was smiling as she watched the girl dance about the room, lifting her gown as she pranced about giggling at the full body mirror._

" _So pretty." Bloom giggled._

" _Yes it is princess, are you looking forward to your party?" The girl asked, amused by the childish nature of the princess._

" _Yes!" Bloom squealed, already imagining what her first birthday ball was going to be like, she had finally pestered her mother into letting her have one – though she did mention something about mixing it into a ball to honour the Great Dragon._

 _End Flashback…_

Bloom's shoulders fell as she forced back the memory of her sixth birthday. It was so many life time's ago and yet it came back so easily, she closed her eyes, unable to stop a tear escaping each of her eyes, she wiped them away before the witches could see her.

"Bloom…" Icy asked hesitantly.

"Is she ever going to put some clothes on?" Stormy whispered to Darcy, unaware of Bloom's rather incredible hearing.

Bloom paid neither any mind and stepped forward, thrusting her hands into the air, her hands glowing with a warm, orange energy.

"Hoc loco restituere in pristinum decus, in locum nativitatis meae, ut det animam meam ut non restituet (1)."

The energy began to pulsate and flood into the room, then into the walls, the floor and the ceiling, going beyond and reaching down into the planets core itself. The ice began to melt, the mould shrinking away, the chandelier lifted back to the ceiling, the rust shrinking away as gold began to emerge and spread over it, shards of crystal forming from dust and coming together to reform the grand structure. The wardrobe's intricate carvings of the Great Dragon became visible and the bed returned to the regal state it had possessed all those years ago.

Within seconds the room was restored and Bloom's hands dimmed. They fell to her sides and she glanced back at the witches, each staring around in a state of awe.

"How did you do that?" Icy asked, still admiring the room.

"My life force kept Magix alive for two millennia, while my magic powered the guardians and kept them alive, do you truly think this is beyond me?"

The girl's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

' _Just a shame I can't restore the dead…my sister…'_ She banished her thoughts again; she'd already had long enough to dwell on them.

"While that was impressive…now what?" Darcy asked, turning her gaze on Bloom with cold eyes.

"Now we find out what happened to the other originals, then we release them and kill their jailers." Bloom answered, her eyes flashing red briefly.

A/N Small chapter but at least it's something, let me know what you think and please review.

1) Restore this place to its former glory, the place of my birth; I give of my life to restore it.


End file.
